The present technology relates to a receiver apparatus, a tuner, and a circuit.
If one IC has functions of receiving broadcasted (sent) signals having different frequency bands (for example, terrestrial television broadcasting and satellite television broadcasting) as independent receiving functions, the layout area may be increased in size.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-236196, a phase synchronous circuit and a voltage control oscillator are used to receive both terrestrial television broadcasting and satellite television broadcasting. As a result, the layout area of an IC is downsized.